


Into the Woods

by Tuesdayschildd



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Smut, Varchie!Centric, days off during pandemics, iconic cape, look i wrote canon again!, ode to the cape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuesdayschildd/pseuds/Tuesdayschildd
Summary: Missing scene from 4x13.Veronica is determined to have as much fun as she can, where ever she wants, whenever she wants. And Archie is more than eager to please.Because let's face it, this party is so dull.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones (mentioned)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 41





	Into the Woods

_. . . . ._

The hint of smoke from a bonfire guides them towards the party, more reassuring they’re walking the right way than the nondescript techno music and muffled conversation that seems to come from every direction as twigs snap under their feet. A faint purple glow intensifies the air at the same time the trees get denser, brighter underneath the canopy of leaves as the sky disappears slowly above their heads.

All at once they're in a clearing, the moon above come back to set the stage. Dozens of people mill around in small groups underneath strings of colored lanterns and fairy lights like puppets. There’s a scent of incense and hazy marijuana in the air.

They left Archie’s truck parked on the side of a dirt road to stick out like a sore thumb amongst the Audis and BMWs. But besides the plethora of kegs and slightly more upscale decorations and costumes, this looks like any other party they might attend with their own classmates. 

“Oh god.” It’s tragic, Veronica thinks as she takes in the blend of Roman costumes and tweed uniforms. “It’s like A Midsummer Night’s Dream had a baby with Euphoria.”

“Got to hand it to these jerks.” Archie sniffs a cup he picks up from the top of a keg, passing it to Veronica after ensuring it’s contents. “They know how to throw a party.”

She takes a sip of the bland beer as she watches the DJ bob his head to his own music on the makeshift stage, which of course someone has dragged out this far into the woods. 

“You guys see Jughead?” Betty’s eyes quickly scan the crowd of faces, her hands clenching and unclenching in the pockets of her jacket as she fails to find her boyfriend. “I said we’d meet up with him once we got here.”

She’s disappointed he’s not easily found somewhere lurking at the periphery. “I’m gunna do a lap, okay? See if I can find him.”

“Here.” Archie hands Betty a cup for herself before she heads off in search. He should stay sober anyway since he’s driving and looking after the girls. He doesn’t trust anyone else here.

“Want to move closer to the fire?” He tucks his arm around Veronica, eyeing the flames from a distance. It’s only a bit chilly. He’s more interested to see what kind of firewood set up these rich kids could have managed to get the flames burning so hot. 

Veronica is bored of this already. Too many tacky wreath crowns on privileged heads giving her unnecessary flashbacks to brownstone basement ragers. She promised herself fun.

“I have a _way_ more fun idea of how you could keep me warm.”

He knows that tone. And it only takes half a second for his mind to completely derail from his prior train of thought.

“When’s the last time we _made it_ in the woods?” Devilish dark eyes stare up at him, daring him as her arm tightens around his waist.

The corners of his lips curl up as her knee playfully bumps up against his. That proposition sounds way more interesting than checking out what kind of starter these asshats brought out here. 

He’s so game. Even if they’ve already done it twice today, he takes the bait. “Let’s go.”

Archie barely pays attention to his footing as he finds the shortest path out of this fishbowl, Veronica tucked into his side and failing to hide her grin in the side of his jacket. She manages to perch her cup on a rock before they're out of the clearing. Her hand around his waist has already found its way under the hem of his shirt, fingernails lightly scratching his warming skin. His body is already reacting.

He moves quickly once they dodge around a few trees while she starts giggling, about thirty yards deep before he figures anyone else out here this far is just asking to stumble upon this. 

He figures it’ll be a quickie, pulled aside panties and loosened pants, but before he can get his mouth on her neck and push her up against something somewhere, she’s carefully taking off her cape and draping it over the trunk of a fallen tree. 

She turns back to him, unbuttoning her shirt until she can bare her black lace bra to the air. “Give me a boost?” She leans back on the log and crooks a finger at him with come-hither eyes and a grin he wants to eat. 

He loses his jacket too, dropping it on the log before he reaches down to grasp the back of her thighs. Ankles locked behind his back, she ends up half sitting and half leaning on her cape against the tree when their mouths meet and his tongue finds the seam of her lips.

Veronica cups the hardening front of his jeans while he tries to steal her breath. She’s been ready to go again since she convinced him to come this dumb party. It was a sin to watch him put his clothes back on after he said yes. She’s not a fan of anything that hides the hard plane of his chest and ripples across his abdomen. 

His muscles jump in his belly when her knuckles bump them, using both hands now to unbutton his jeans and slowly drag the zipper down when he shifts his mouth’s attention to the skin behind her ear. She gasps with the bite of his fingers on her backside - when they find her skin under her skirt and walk their way closer to where she really wants them. The gasp turns to a groan when he presses into the bruise he left earlier on her inner thigh. It aches deliciously.

Her hands push his layers low enough on his hips to free him. They know how to work themselves up, so in tune with each other’s body. Wrapping her fingers tightly around the hot flesh, he mumbles nonsense into her pearls around her neck before he mouths his way back to capture her lips. He’s still always in awe whenever she tilts her wrist just so or brushes her thumb at just the right point to get him poised on the brink so quickly.

She releases her tight grip on him, instead reaching for his shirt and pulling it up, leaning back so he can free his hands to pull it off. They may be in the woods, but that’s no reason not to get an eyeful of his perfection. And it's much better to drag her nails down his naked back. 

Curious fingers probe beneath her panties, and he’s not shocked at all how ready she is for him. She always is. Especially when she surprises him with her exhibitionist ideas. He’d follow this woman anywhere, anytime.

Her hand wraps around him again and he fails to hold back a moan into her mouth. In turn, his thumb pushes against the spot that gets her panting. He thinks he hears the word _please_ mumble into his mouth as she grips him forward, pulling his hardness into her waiting heat.

He doesn’t mind the rubbing of the lace of her panties against him as he sinks into her, or the burn in his thighs as he holds her steady, or the dig of his knees against the uneven bark under her cape. The sky could be fucking falling down around them and it wouldn’t matter at all.

Her teeth worry his swollen bottom lip, the sensation striking with the smooth slide of her clenching all around him before she soothes it with her tongue. He fills her up over and over again, diving in deeply and tightly. They fit so perfectly. 

An owl hoots in the distance, a reminder that anyone could find them at any moment and Veronica feels him pick up the pace, a little harder and a little faster that her breath falls out in pants with the motion. 

She arches her back, a shimmer across the exposed skin of her chest glowing in the bare light as she moans. His lips find purchase across the lace cups of her brassier, hot breath over hidden peeks. They're sore from his attention earlier, but still ache for his soothing tongue as her hands crawl into the hair at his nape to keep him there.

Thighs tighten around his waist as he tries to keep her from sliding too much against the tree. He doesn’t want to hurt her but the urge to drill between her legs is growing stronger by the second. 

She reads his mind, letting her legs loosen around his waist. “Wait, put me down.” He mourns the loss when he slips out of her and helps her touch the ground on steady feet, boots crunching against the leaves. She's quickly turning around and dropping her panties swiftly to her knees, bracing her hands on the log as she bends forward like an angel fallen from heaven for him and him only.

She’s a dream. And he takes the opportunity to indulge himself. He flips her skirt up on her lower back to watch his hand glide across the expanse of perfect skin, grasping his hardness with his other hand to paint the tip across the wetness between her legs. Teasing himself just as much as her. 

“Come on, lover.” She urges, wrapping her hand around his wrist to draw him closer. 

He slides into her easily, heat blooming in her core, and his lids fall heavy over his vision when her bare skin finds the sliver of his exposed thighs. 

It aches so well. She pulls his hand forward over the curve of her waist, pressing it down between her legs, taking charge and pushing herself back into his hips as she arches her back. She begs for a steady rhythm.

He can never deny her. His fingers are quick through her slick folds, muscle memory where she needs it. She's nearly panting again and he's gritting his teeth to keep from grunting like an animal. 

His steadying hand pulls her hips back and forth on him until he has to lean forward to hold on, hold up against the ecstasy of her around him. 

She arches back with his ministrations, moaning his name as his forehead finds the back of her neck. Her hands fist up in the cape, tightening as she begins uncoiling and she drags out the feeling. 

There are a million filthy words that want to escape her mouth as he plays her body like an instrument, pressure rising and rising. He brings her there and backs off, dragging it out in torture over and over again, but each time she’s ready to fall, he instead slows his fingers and pulls back slowly. She can feel him grinning into her neck.

She reaches back to find his hair, pulling until she hears the sharp intake of breath and he brings her up again, hips snapping, and this time lets her fly. She’s cresting, catching that deep wave that starts behind her navel and spreads out in all directions, all the way to the tips of her toes and the top of her head in a white light of heat. Her breath is caught in her throat in a silent scream, thighs shaking as she goes. 

“I love you. I love you.” He’s swearing, teeth grazing against the fabric of her shirt as he follows, filling her with unwavering hips as his vision goes cloudy. “So much.”

His hips still. She leans completely forward as his weight rests more heavily on her back. They catch their breath, listening as the owl continues to hoot in the distance. Veronica picks up on the soft edge of noise coming from back in the clearing as the roaring in her ears subsides. “Mmm, love you too.”

They give themselves another minute before he tucks himself back into his pants. He helps her pull her panties up and frowns as she tugs her skirt back down and buttons her shirt, hiding all that goodness away. He reluctantly finds his own shirt. 

“Another dry cleaning bill.” She eyes the mess on the inside of her cape. It will be her third visit this week to clean up after them.

“I’ll buy you another one.” He leans in to nibble quickly on her lower lip in apology and she gives in, a sucker for his lips on hers anytime. But they’ve been gone too long, and she pulls away before he distracts her anymore. 

She doesn’t have the heart to tell him the cost of this particular item, watching as he picks it up and shakes it off for her. “We should get back before they realize what we’re up to.”

“They should try it, too.” Veronica scoffs. “Those two need to relax.”

Archie helps place her cape over her shoulders as they start back, darting down to grab his own forgotten jacket on the ground before they’re returning to the boring lights of the party. 

Coming round the last tree before the clearing, the afterglow starts to fade black into the dull crowd. 

_. . . . ._

**Author's Note:**

> Ode to the iconic cape. They better get her a new one.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @tuesdayschildd
> 
> -A.K.


End file.
